


Cross my heart and hope to

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [40]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: A 418 missing scene. Caitlin goes to help Cisco after she's injured.





	Cross my heart and hope to

Caitlin makes a little noise walking into Cisco’s workshop to warn him that she’s coming. “Hey,” she says, pausing mid-stride when Cisco’s head pops up from its place on his arms.

“Wha- Caitlin!” Cisco has bags under his eyes and his hair is frizzier than usual. He jumps up, the furrow in his brow smoothing into fierce determination. “You should be in the med bay,” he scolds. “Why don’t you have a sling?”

Caitlin holds her hands out to slow him down. “I’m fine, Cisco. All healed up.”

Cisco stops just short of her outstretched hands. “Healed?” he asks suspiciously. “How are you healed from a sword through your shoulder already?”

“I do have super healing,” Caitlin reminds him, stepping forward to rest her hands on his shoulders. “I’m fine,” she repeats.

Cisco still looks skeptical. “A month ago, your injuries came back when Frost went away.”

“And a year ago, they didn’t. When I was hit by shrapnel?” Caitlin says patiently.

Cisco doesn’t seem reassured. In fact, Caitlin think his face actually pales, and he turns away. “Don’t remind me,” he mutters.

She sighs and tugs him back around by his elbow. “I know it’s inconsistent,” Caitlin says. “I can’t predict when it’ll stick and when it won’t. But I’m not going to question it now.”

He studies her closely then scrubs his hands over his face. “Okay. Okay. After we get DeVoe, we’ll look into your abilities? I can’t handle not knowing when you’re going to be okay or not.”

Caitlin’s mouth quirks into a tiny smile. “Were you worried?”

Cisco scowls at her. “Of course I was,” he snaps. “All Ralph said over the comms was that you had been stabbed!” He throws his hands up. “What was I supposed to do?”

Her stomach drops, and she feels a little guilty. “Cisco, I’m sorry.”

Cisco sighs. “It’s not your fault you were stabbed by a samuroid,” he says, sounding defeated.

Caitlin catches his hands. “No. I’m sorry we haven’t done more to figure out how my powers work. We should have done more sooner, especially going up against someone as meticulous as DeVoe.”

Cisco squeezes her hands and she tugs a little so that he steps forward and wraps his arms around her shoulders. Caitlin clings to him, inhaling deeply. “You’re not allowed to die on me again,” he whispers.

Caitlin almost laughs. “Okay,” she says, and doesn’t let go until Cisco steps away. “Deal.”


End file.
